


Juego sucio

by MARYXULA



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dubious to consensual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARYXULA/pseuds/MARYXULA
Summary: Cuando se trata de discutir con el General Leo, Kefka no duda en usar uno de sus trucos más sucios para acallarlo, impulsado tanto por la rabia como la pasión...





	Juego sucio

Desde el exterior de la tienda de campaña, cuya extensión ya daba un indicio de la relevancia y posición del dueño, los gritos podían oírse. Dos voces bien diferentes que se elevaban como en vanos intentos de superar la potencia de la otra, agudos y perforadores chillidos contra los bramidos prevenientes del otro individuo. Los soldados estacionados cerca, rodeándola quizás, no se atrevían a adentrarse cuando la disputa parecía llegar a su momento álgido. Menos a sabiendas que el dueño de la chillona voz era Palazzo, quien tras un mero vistazo castigaría la interrupción mediante el uso de su magia, la misma que convertía el gran cuadrado en un candente infierno.

De hecho, el más vulnerable al incremento de temperatura, el General Leo comenzaba a transpirar, segregando gotas de sudor que hacían brillar su oscura piel mojada mientras respiraba pesadamente.

Una visión exquisita, una visión que incitaba al mago, causando que su anhelo le llevase a romper la distancia que él otro imponía. Su voz insuficiente, el sentir de sus manos contra cualquier parte de su cuerpo una necesidad ya fuese para obligar un retroceso.

Inspirando por su nariz profundamente, observante, Leo limpiaba su amplia frente con el dorso de su mano, carente de pañuelo, ésta arrugándose lo que intensificaba las arrugas que se marcaban.

E igual que un animal impulsado por su apetito voraz, el menudo rubio poseedor de ondas doradas se arrojó hacia el otro, los pañuelos de vistosos patrones y cálidos colores ondeando cuales banderas tras de sí, cayendo sorprendentemente sobre la mesa de mediano tamaño en medio del área compartida. Sus claros ojos emitiendo un fulgor que escondía sus intenciones contradiciendo a pensamientos anteriores a medida que sus pálidas manos se aproximaban al pecho del otro, ascendiendo aun siendo retiradas con crudeza hasta el cuello abierto de la camisa. Dedos alargados presionando contra la tela verde a la vez que tiraba hacia delante del moreno para besarle. Obteniendo una insatisfactoria queja al liberarlos del otro.

-Y ahora, ¿a cuento de qué viene esto? -

Pardos irises se quedan fijados en el mago tras ser formulada la pregunta, antes de que Leo se encargue de quitar el carmín incrustado de la piel de sus gruesos labios. Kefka no se sintió ofendido, todo lo contrario, curvando sus delgados labios rojos manifestó meloso en su siguiente acercamiento:

-Estoy dando por terminado nuestro pequeño gran estúpido malentendido. Leo. -

Leo produjo un sutil sonido de escepticismo pero permitió que el otro envolviese su cuello con sus brazos de igual modo que sus piernas hicieron con su cintura. Ya no había mucho por lo que luchar habiendo sido pisoteados los papeles extendidos sobre la mesa, papeles que Kefka se negó rotundamente a firmar por una menudencia. Obligarlo sólo había conseguido agrandar el enfrentamiento.

Sin dar más explicaciones, bajo un segundo de lucidez, practicamente dejándose caer al suelo alfombrado pero sin soltar plenamente a Leo, Kefka se encaminó hacia la parte trasera de la tienda de campaña. Siempre demasiada gente alrededor de su Leo cuando él le quería sólo para si.

****xxx xxx xxx** **

En las profundidades similares a las de su tienda de campaña aunque mucho más recargadas, Leo y Kefka retomaban lo iniciado.

Despreocupado por la presión ejercida con uñas rojas cuales garras ensangrientadas, apremiante retiraba los gruesos tirantes que mantenían la camisa ajustada antes de abrirla mediante el tirón de cada extremo, botones saltando de golpe, sentado encima del oficial que pestañeaba y fruncía el cejo divirtiéndole, Kefka reía y reía entre tórridos besos. Su indisciplinada lengua adentrándose traviesa antes de cerrar los labios, el carmín rubí extendido más allá de las comisuras de estos.

Las fuertes y morenas manos del soldado de piel oscura a diferencia lograban igual objetivo con precisión a cada botón que desunían, dicho botón asemejándose en tamaño y ornamentación a pequeños broches, debajo de la prenda la posibilidad de hallar un chaleco en vez de un corset igual que el poseedor era caprichosa. Lo que sí era claro era que el complemento poseía tonos dorados y anaranjados recordando a los fajines que los oficiales llevaban en ceremonias. La concentración puesta paralizada al sentir el clavar de impacientes uñas contra su piel en el descenso de la camisa que llevaba. Kefka siempre teniendo las de ganar, su vestuario siendo menos complejo que el del mago.

Desabrochado el cinturón de recia piel, el mago empujó al otro colocando ambas manos sobre su pecho, imponiendo su ágil figura inclinándose hacia delante mientras el corpulento cuerpo de Leo caía sobre la blanda superficie. Aún difícil de creer, a cada intento de levantarse, Kefka lo impedía ejerciendo un poco más de fuerza presionando su torso, lo que había sido al principio gracioso perdiendo toda gracia al tercer o cuarto intento.

-Buen chico. -El mago susurró contra su oreja, sólo y cuando Leo se había rendido por completo. Su lengua adentrándose juguetona antes de apartarse, dejando tras su partida un incontrolable estremecimiento.

Cediendo algo de espacio al moreno echándose un poco hacia atrás Kefka aflojó hasta deshacer el nudo que contenía los pañuelos de tonalidades cálidas y rojizos con lunares juntos rodeando sus caderas. Manteniendo increiblemente el equilibrio con sus piernas flexionadas con toda libertad agarró cada pierna del otro varón y levantándola las separó. Debido a que el principal medio de sujeción, los pantalones verde oscuro se escurrieron, dejando más carne a la vista aparte de los calzoncillos. prenda menor que sobraba.

Aún habiendose dejado disponer, aquello no dejaba de ocasionar verguenza expuesta en el rubor que el tono de su piel ya no podía ocultar más el fuerte fruncir de su ceño y labios. Notando la posición de uno de los blancos dedos entre estos, cerrados, Leo tenía que aguantar además las provocaciones de su amante hasta abrirlos y empaparlo de transparente saliva, evitando una intrusión más dolorosa.

A pesar de la estrechez, no hizo falta la introducción de muchos dedos ya que el orificio se dilataba con facilidad.

Bajándose la misma prenda pero con un tejido diferente y más fino, no había duda de que detrás lo escondido había sido su miembro erecto y sin más preámbulos, se echó encima del otro, hundiéndolo en el interior y llenándolo. Leo apretó sus dientes para contener un quejido que prometía ser ruidoso, su cabeza girandose al mismo tiempo y su pecho elevándose abruptamente. Azules irises buscaban encontrarse con las pardas del general moreno, algo que requería el uso de una de sus manos que ejerciendo dominio de su rostro forzaba dicho encuentro. Además acariciando su cara como si se tratase de la lejana y primera vez entornando sus ojos para trasmitir un sentimiento tiempo atrás desvanecido, el rubio añadía:

-Qué encantadora timidez..."

Luego emitía un prolongado sonido de placer y reía separando su torso unos centímetros para estirarse echando su espalda hacía atrás exageradamente, , dando comienzo a una serie de embestidas sencillamente impulsándose con el movimiento atrás y hacia delante de sus caderas. Encontrando algo de soporte en las manos que entrelazaba con las suyas. Amainando el ritmo y la intensidad jadeante para disfrutar del calor y la constricción del espacio que envolvía su pene. Su piel transpirando incandescente humedecida por nada que no fuese su sudor o el del otro hombre cuyo cuerpo no podía evitar sucumbir a las oleadas de placer que le llegaban con cada empujón, a punto de derretirse cual figura bien esculpada de chocolate. Sí, enterrando sus puntiagudas uñas rojas en la marrón carne Kefka podía ir incluso más lejos en su juego, sólo para llenar sus oídos del decadente sonido que producía el otro general siendo penetrado pero cuanto más se acercaba el climax, él más claro tenía lo que iba a hacer, descendiendo su mirada al miembro del otro hombre, grande y palpitante en su excitación...

****xxx xxx xxx** **

Tras haberse apartado anulando así toda posibilidad de reavivar la algidez del momento, Kefka ocultó tras la tela de su prenda interior su sexo que no tardaría en retomar flacidez al ser agregada la rojiza prenda anterior. Sosteniendo los caídos pañuelos de característicos y vistosos colores, el rubio los volvió a anudar fuertemente. 

Perplejo y azorado, todavía algo confuso debido a la rapidez del giro de acontecimientos Leo le miraba, su respiración trabajosa hasta recobrar estabilidad. Sus manos sosteniendo el duro y grueso miembro habiéndose incorporado con los pies notando la suavidad del mueble debajo. 

-¿No nos estábamos reconciliando? -General Cristophe manifestó su descontento. 

El mago que continuaba vistiéndose habiendo dado unos pasos se limitó a girar la cabeza para mirar a su ahora insatisfecho compañero. Arrugando la frente causando que las figuras pintadas en ella se deformaran sutilmente pareció meditar acerca de ello. 

-Bueno, ahora te he dado algo nuevo en que pensar. - 

Un calentón, eso era aún peor pensó el moreno frunciendo el ceño cuidadosamente levantándose. No necesitaba verle la cara para saber que el causante estaba disfrutando el doble con las consecuencias de su acción. Avanzando buscó un rincón donde aliviarse por si mismo antes de abandonar la tienda de campaña. Casi arrastrándose como un perro abandonado para frotarse contra algo. 

-Si tan mal te encuentras, puedo hacerte una mamada hmm? -El rubio ofreció cerrando un ojo mientras mantenía apoyado el dedo índice contra su mejilla derecha. La otra mano seguía apoyada contra su cintura. 

La negativa del otro no se hizo tardar, encogiéndose de hombros se sentó sobre la cama mientras el otro se aliviaba. Parte de su rostro reposando sobre el puño derecho, una pierna cruzada sobre la otra y entornando los ojos, una sonrisa se agrandaba en su rostro, tanto que separando sus delgados labios algunos dientes perfectos eran visibles. 

Kefka podía ser tan calientabraguetas como el otro era un aguafiestas. 

 


End file.
